The Feeling of Love
by KarianneTheTwilightFan
Summary: Bella lives in San Francisco with Alice. Bella has a hard time after her breakup with Jacob Black, before she meets Edward Cullen. All Human. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is a new story of mine, all human. I've wanted to try to write an all-human fanfic for a while, but my writing block haven't allowed me to do so. I hope it doesn't suck too much!

**Disclaimer: **These characters does not belong to me, they are Stephenie Meyer's.

I ripped off my heels, and slammed them into the wall, leaving a nice mark on the wall . . .

"That lameass idiot! Bastard!" I yelled at no one in particular, slamming the shoe into the wall again, before I slid down the wall, landing hard on the dark mahogany flooring in my bedroom.

I started sobbing against my own will..

I had promised myself not to cry over that jackass after what he did to me earlier in the beautiful evening, at our supposed-to-be romantic date. . .

Tears started flowing down my cheeks, ruining my makeup. I couldn't have cared less at that moment, even though Alice wouldn't think too well of it though . . .

I tore off my other shoe, slinging it across the room, hitting my acoustic guitar on its way to the hard wall.

I don't know how long I sat there on the hard flooring before Alice came home after her date with Jasper, her new boyfriend, I assumed.

I hadn't yet met him, but in the description from Alice, he was very beautiful, and caring.

She had met him at work two weeks ago. Both Alice and me was interior artists, working at a company in San Francisco, where he had been in on a job with her for a couple that was going to build a house, Alice was going to be their Interior designer, and Jasper Hale was going to be their architect, so they were cooperating on this big project.

This was their first date, and I hadn't yet met him, but I had a feeling that I would soon. They just seemed to me to be a super couple after what I'd heard.

Me, on the other hand, was going on a date with my now ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black.

I was looking forward to it, since I hadn't seen him since he came back from his birthplace in h my Washington, La Push.

I had lived with my father, who lived in Forks, WA, right by La Push.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was a good friend of Jacob's dad, Billy Black, and that was how I got to know Jacob.

I didn't come with him this time, because I had so much going on at work, with my project of restoration of a loft in downtown San Francisco.

Alice and I had worked at that project together, until our boss Rosalie Hale had transferred her to the building project.

Rosalie was a great friend and boss. Alice and I had known each other since High School, when we lived in Forks.

When we finished college in Seattle, we moved to San Francisco together, in an apartment that we shared.

We had worked for Rosalie for 2 years now, and the three of us is best friends.

Alice and I was at a club near our apartment when we met Jacob Black, haven't seen him since we lived in Forks. He was moving here for a job I didn't recall what was. We stayed in touch, and had been together for almost a year now, until he broke up with me…

I heard Alice coming towards my door. I tried to dry my tears from my cheeks, hoping to look a little better without stained tears and smeared makeup down my cheeks.

"Bella! Are you in there?" Alice said, knocking lightly on my door.

"Yes.. Come on in. . ." I said quietly. She opened the door quickly, before hesitating, seeing me in the corner of my room, in my red satin halter tiered dress, probably crinkling the fabric. I couldn't have cared less in this moment. . .

She Just stood there, her mouth hanging open, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"What happened to you?" She sat down beside me, and reached over to take my hand in hers, trying to soothe me.

"He… He… broke up with me. . ." I whispered, my voice almost not audible. I felt the tears pressing again. "That son of a bitch! Why the hell would he do that?!" She almost yelled, rage seeping into her voice. I inhaled deeply, trying to hold back the tears.

"He said he had met a girl in Seattle, Neela. He said he was sorry and all, and hoped that I wouldn't take it too hard on him. He fucking dumped me!" I felt the anger grow inside of me again, the heartbreak fading a bit. I just wanted to punch something, preferably his face!

"Bastard! I don't get why he would do that to you?! You deserve so much better than him! Bella, tomorrow you and me will go out, and we are going to have a great time, just you and me! And we are not going to think of men, at all! Ok?" She said, staring into my eyes.

"Oh hell yeah! " I yelled, a slight smile across my face.

I had to get my thoughts over to something other than my breakup with Jacob, and used Alice's little moment of silence to change the subject over to her date with Jasper.

"How did your date with Jasper go?" I said, putting on a glad mask, trying to not ruin her evening too.

My plan had worked, because I saw a beaming smile reach across Alice's face.

"It was perfect! First we ate a delicious meal at an Italian restaurant, after our meal we drove to the Golden Gate Park, we wandered there for a while, before we ended the evening in the romantic Garden of Shakespeare's Flowers! Without doubt, it's the best date I've ever been on, and I've been on quite a few dates!" She said, practically glowing. She sighed happily, before she turned to me again, "You go clean up in your bathroom, and I'll se you in the living room in a few, and we'll watch a movie, and I will give you more details when we watch the movie! Fine by you?" She asked, looking hopefully at me.

I sighed, reluctantly nodding my head. I wanted to lay down in bed, find a book to read, hoping to get my mind off of Jacob and our disastrous date by myself, but it would probably be better to be with Alice, maybe I would easier fall asleep on the couch watching a movie than if my thoughts and I were alone in my room, probably crying more when I didn't have pull up the façade for Alice that I was alright, because. . . I was far from okay, and I think she sees through me at that point, but still . . .

Alice rose from the floor, stopping by my door, looking at me once, smiling at me, "He kissed me!" She said happily, jumping up and down, before she shut my door, before I got a chance to say anything.

Slowly, I pulled myself up from the floor. I straightened my dress, before I wandered across my room and plugged my Iphone into my speakers.

I wandered into my bathroom, music blaring from my speakers.

Gives you hell - The All American-Rejects, my new favorite song! I though to myself.

I laughed without humor, wandering to my bathroom, "I truly hope it will give you hell, Jake!" I murmured to no one in particular, closing my bathroom door quietly.

**A/N** I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update soon!

Review! I love those!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here it is, the second chapter of 'The Feeling of Love'! I hope you all will like it, and keep reviewing, and reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

"Alice, seriously! I'm really not in the mood tonight!" I sighed, slumping down onto my bed, feeling miserable.

I still thought of Jacob a lot, unluckily. We had been together for almost a year, and a relationship that long truly do leave a mark.

"You simply have no choice! I've told Jasper that you will be coming with us, and he looks forward to meeting you, seeing you are such a big part of my life and all. Can't you just do this for me, then?" Alice practically sat in front of me, begging to come with her.

She reminded me of a puppy, her begging face that she knew I was a sucker for. . .

"Oh, I'll just have to come with you guys, then! But don't you expect me to enjoy it!" I warned her, staring her down, or at least attempting to do so. . .

"Yay! I knew you would give in! Oh, know I've got to find your dress for the night!" Alice practically bounced out of the room, on her way to collect my clothes from her closet, I guess.

A few minutes later she was back in my room with a beautiful marine blue halter dress and ordinary white heels. It was simple, but still elegant. Totally Alice, in other words.

I saw a smug grin on Alice's face after she saw my reaction to her choice of outfit for me. I didn't like it too much when she played dress-up with me, but this time, it was fine by me.

"Oh, Alice! It's perfect!" I said, while I stroked the fabric of the beautiful dress with admiring eyes.

"Now you go put it on, and I will go get ready myself, the clock is ticking! We have only 40 minutes till Jasper is supposed to arrive, and we've got hair and make-up to do!" She said, clearly excited for the evening. At least, If I wouldn't be having fun tonight, at least I'll look stunning!

_**40 minutes later**_

Someone knocked lightly on the door, Jasper I assumed.

"Coming!" I yelled from my room, setting the last body pin into my hear. I couldn't see Alice in the living room, so she was probably not finished with her looks yet.

I flung the door open, "Come on in, Alice isn't ready yet!" I said with a smile to the beautiful male standing before me. He had lovely honey blonde hair, and beautiful dark eyes. A bright smile was shining towards me. I extended my hand towards him, feeling very serious in the process, but Jasper took my hand willingly, shaking it for a brief moment. "Isabella Swan, pleasure to finally get to met you, Jasper! Alice have talked so much about you!" I said, still smiling.

"Just good things I hope?" He said, and we both laughed a little. "I'm Jasper Hale. And I've heard a lot about you two, Bella! I understand that's what you prefer I call you?" He asked, a little waver of uncertainty in his voice. "Yes! I think Isabella is a little to-" I started to say something to Jasper, and as I was ending my sentence, Alice barged in from her room, looking stunning in her grayish dress, with heels similar to mine, her purse clutched under her arm.

"Jazz! You've arrived already?! I hope you didn't have to wait too long!" She said jogging towards Jasper, and embracing him tightly for a few seconds.

"Bella here have kept me entertained for a few minutes, getting to know each other a little." He said, released from Alice's tight embrace. "Great! Bella, did you know that Jasper plays in a band?" Alice said enthusiastically, while retrieving her keys, before we all stormed out the door, chatting easily on our way to the club.

"And as I recall, both of you work under my sister, Rosalie Hale?" Jasper said when we sat in the car, on our way to the club. Alice and I shared a glance, shocked. "You two are siblings?!" We said in harmony. Alice and I had known Rose for 2 whole years, without knowing of Jasper?! Weird. . .

We laughed a little, all three of us, and we chatted for the rest of the ride to the club.

* * *

When we arrived, the club was packed. It was supposed to be some band playing here tonight, a fresh one! I loved to hear undiscovered bands play, because they often were better than famous, world known bands.

Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand over to the bar to order us some drinks. Jasper wasn't going to drink he said, because he was going to drive us safely home tonight, but I could sense that there was something else too, something that he wouldn't tell us about. . . But I couldn't set my finger on to what it was, but surely it was something!

When the clock was 11:30.p.m the owner of the club introduced a band, which by the time being didn't have any special name, he said.

I shot a glance towards Alice beside me, but I couldn't see Jasper anywhere near her. . .

I shook it off, and turned my attention towards the stage, seeing one of the most breathtaking men I've ever seen in all my life!

His bronze hair and green glistening eyes. . He was so beautiful, I couldn't find any words worthy his beauty. That's when I saw Jasper, standing there on the stage with an electric guitar in his hands, playing a song the band had written themselves. The amazingly beautiful bronze haired man, was the vocalist of the band, and he had an amazing voice, clear and harmonic. . .

There was a drummer behind them, playing to the beat, and they were amazingly good! I hadn't guessed that the band was going to be the band Jasper played in!

But I couldn't get my thoughts away from that breathtaking vocalist! I just stood there, watching and listening to him, and the band, feeling slightly dazzled by that human being.

When they finished their first song, Jasper moved closer to his microphone, and said "Alice, this song is for you!" Smiling brilliantly, with his eyes glued to Alice. I saw tears streaming down her cheek, very touched by Jasper's dedication. It was a very romantic gesture, and from that moment I knew, those two would stick together for the rest of their lives, through better and worse . . .

Jasper sung well to, but not on the same level as the breathtaking vocalist.

The song, Closer To Love by Mat Kearney, was beautiful, and Alice was crying through the whole beginning of it, touched to the heart of Jasper's romantic gesture.

I felt happy for the both of them, while I kept dreaming on about the vocalist. .

* * *

I woke up of a loud banging from the living room, with a ringing sound in my ears. . .

I didn't drink _that_ much, or did I? I didn't remember much, with the exception of the vocalist in Jasper's band. . . He had haunted my dreams, his bronze hair, and glistening green eyes . . . And his singing made me feel like a teenager again, even though I was 23 years old.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing out there?!" I yelled when the banging got higher, and more sped up. . I threw my soft pillow over my ears, trying to keep the noise out, without any luck.

Obviously, Alice hadn't heard me over the loud banging, and I started to wonder what the heck she was up to! I groaned, and I slowly heaved myself up from my comfortable bed, already missing the warm feeling of my bed, the warmth and safety it held for me.

"Alice, this better be good, or I'll seriously kill you for waking me at after a night out!" I muttered on my way to my dresser to find one of my sweats and a T-shirt to throw on, before I was going to grab some breakfast, finding out what was going on in our living room.

I felt my head throb as I brushed my teeth, I won't ever drink alcohol again! I felt so hung-over, I can't even put words to it. I felt very glad that I didn't throw up when I was hung-over, as almost any other human being I knew, did.

I flung my door open, feeling cranky as hell, when I saw Alice in our little kitchen, a cookbook laying open in the kitchen isle, her nose deep down in the book staring at a recipe, concentrating intently. I saw a beef on the kitchen counter, and a meat hammer beside it, and I instantly understood where the banging came from. . . I walked over to Alice, poking her lightly, trying to get her attention. "Alice, what the hell are you doing?" I asked crankily, a sour smile planted on my face. She laughed at my expression, before she turned her attention back to the cookbook in front of her. "I'm making us dinner, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked me in a gentle tone. I huffed lightly, wandering back to my room to shower, to try to clear up my head and try to set a stop for my throbbing headache. So that I maybe could function better for the rest of the day, maybe, if I was lucky.

I felt relieved that I didn't have anything special on my agenda for the day as I walked back into my bathroom, locking the door behind me, not planning to come out of there for a while. . .

After a long, warm shower, I felt a little bit more fresh, but still a little hung-over. . . I tried to push that aside as I wandered into the living room, finding it completely empty. Slowly, I dragged my body over to the kitchen, trying to find something appealing to eat, without any luck. . . I obviously had forgotten to buy a new box of cereal, and having to settle with a dry cookie and a glass of milk. . .

I slumped down in the white loveseat Alice had bought a while ago, switching the television on, swapping through a bunch of channels, without any luck. . . I sighed, and flipped the television off, trying to find out something to do for the rest of the day. Again, I didn't come up with anything constructive besides sleeping, not really wanting to do some laundry.

Until Alice stormed in, glowing with excitement, bouncing out form her bedroom.

"Bella, now we are going downtown to a coffee shop somewhere, and later in the day we'll stop by Jasper's bandpractise on the way home! When we get home I'll finish our dinner, and we can rent a movie when we're out, and watch it as we eat! So now you go get dressed in something a little bit nicer than a pair of sweats and a t-shirt! I'll be waiting for you here!" She said, slumping down on the loveseat beside me, looking at me, her smile bright. There, my plans for the day was now, officially ruined, I couldn't just sit home in the apartment for one day. . . But, from earlier situations like these, I knew that I would loose this argument, so I just relented, sending Alice a dark look, before I dragged myself to my bedroom, again, to change into something she would approve of me wearing. Then I remembered something she had said! We were going to stop by their band rehearsal! Suddenly, I felt a lot better about our trip downtown.

**A/N I hope you liked it! And please review! Probably won't have the time to post another chapter before the weekend, though! See ya soon!**


End file.
